brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Natural Resources/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Tim pushes a squeaky wheelbarrow full of soil. Moby walks behind him. Tim dumps the soil on the ground and wipes his brow. TIM: Whew. It took me all day to move that topsoil. Moby extends his arm, picks up a large pile of soil, and drops it. Moby is holding a letter in his other hand. Tim clears his throat and reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I'm doing a report on natural resources. Is air considered a natural resource? From, Marty. Well, natural resources include anything in nature that people value. Since the atmosphere contains the oxygen we breathe, and the carbon dioxide that plants use for photosynthesis, I'd say that air qualifies as a natural resource. Side-by-side animations show how air moves through a person's body, with a pop-up showing O2 molecules, and plant leaves with a pop-up showing CO2 molecules. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, there are lots of different kinds of natural resources. Like other organisms, we depend on clean water and air. Side-by-side animations show a silhouetted figure drinking bottled water and breathing in air. TIM: And we use energy sources, like fossil fuels, wood, wind, and sunlight for everything from running cars to powering entire cities. Images illustrate the resources Tim describes. TIM: The earth's crust contains valuable mineral resources, like metals and other elements. An image shows an excavation vehicle, a factory, a large truck, and sunlight. TIM: Even plants and animals are natural resources. Side-by-side images show a logger cutting a tree trunk and a fishing boat netting fish in deep water. TIM: It's actually pretty amazing, how much use we put our planet to. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Ah, no, plastic isn't a natural resource, because it doesn't occur on its own in nature. It's made from oil, though, which is a natural resource. Get it? Moby nods his head. TIM: People generally divide natural resources into two main categories: renewable and nonrenewable. Renewable resources include any natural resource that can replenish itself or that has a seemingly unlimited supply. Fish and forests are renewable resources because they're both living things that can reproduce. Side-by-side images show fish and a forest. TIM: The sun is considered a renewable source of energy, because it's probably going to last into the distant future. Moby puts on sunglasses as the sun shines brightly. An animation shows the sun charging up solar panels. TIM: Nonrenewable resources include natural resources that are in limited supply or that take a long time to create. Fossil fuels and minerals fall into the category of nonrenewable resources; there's only a certain amount of each on Earth at any time. Images show a man filling his car's gas tank, coal, a factory plant, and an excavation site. MOBY: Beep? TIM: No, just because a resource is renewable doesn't mean it can never run out. A forest can be chopped down much faster than it can re-grow. An image shows there are more stumps than trees in a forest. TIM: And even though soil is produced naturally over time, soil erosion is a big problem for a lot of countries. Side-by-side images show a hand holding eroded soil and soil erosion on a sloped landscape. MOBY: Beep! Tim and Moby are standing in a wind energy farm. TIM: Right, that's why it's important for people to take good care of our natural resources. A wind gust blows Tim's hat off. TIM: It's easy to take renewable resources like air and water for granted, but pollution can quickly make our environment almost unlivable. Animations show cars and a factory releasing black smoke, and factory pipes leaking waste into water. TIM: That's why there's so much research going into renewable energy sources like wind, hydroelectricity, and solar power. They make more sense than fossil fuels because they'll never run out, and they don't pollute as much. Animations and images show a hydropower plant, solar panels, and wind turbines. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, that's the idea behind conservation, everyone can do their part to conserve, or save, our natural resources. Tim and Moby throw their cans of soda into a recycle bin. TIM: At home, you can recycle all paper, plastic, and aluminum products. An image shows separate recycling bins for plastic, paper, and aluminum waste. TIM: Easing up on the use of air conditioning and heating just a little bit saves money and fuel. Side-by-side images show a thermostat being regulated and Tim putting on his sweater. TIM: And you can save a lot of water just by turning off the faucet while you brush your teeth. An animation shows someone turning off the faucet after rinsing their toothbrush. MOBY: Beep. TIM: This soil? TIM: I'm building a Norse burial mound for my action figures. Want to help? Moby runs away. Then Tim holds a headless action figure. TIM: Farewell, Commander Ozone. We hardly knew ye. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts